


Young at Heart

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Grandparents & Grandchildren, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'grandfathers'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> Prompt was 'grandfathers'.

"It's Scorpius's turn to drop his children off for the weekend," Draco said as he sipped his wine, stocking feet on the table in front of the couch.

"It was supposed to be," Harry started, then paused. 

After waiting several moments, Draco turned toward him, a feeling of foreboding washing over him. "Continue." 

"Al said that something came up at work and he asked Scorpius if they could switch weekends." Harry shrugged.

"We've got to watch all five of Al's children?" Draco rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Christ. Monday is a bank holiday as well."

"I'm sure we'll find ways to entertain them." Harry leaned over and squeezed Draco's leg just above the knee. 

"I'm not worried about them." Draco sniffed. "They are very well behaved for Potters."

Harry laughed out loud. "Thanks, I think. So what are you worried about?"

"When we'll have time alone, of course."

A wicked grin stole across Harry's face. "We have two hours before the galloping horde arrives."

"That will be sufficient for the time being." Draco stood up and reached a hand out to Harry. 

Harry stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, followed by a pinch to the arse.


End file.
